Days Of The Week
by Jordan088
Summary: Into the mind of Travis Strong.
1. No Thanks

A/N: Being a little hypocritical here and writing a serious fic. Sure why not? I got this idea in science class today, I don't know what kind of relationships are going to be in it. And I'm not going to make any promises because I always change things around when you least expect it. So if you like it then go ahead and review it. Thanks. Sorry for any misspelled words, bad grammar whatever the hell...My Word isnt working so I had to use Wordpad with no spell check. So Deal.  
  
Wake up, shower, put on clothes, do hair, put on shoes, brush teeth, leave. I repeated this over in my head that morning when my alarm went off at 6:30 A.M. I liked to organize things, it brought an order to my life. I swung my feet over my bed and sat on the edge of it for a moment, rubbing my temples, trying to wake myself up. Did I have time for tea? Maybe if I hurried... Tea was always good for waking up, and it was better than coffee. I eventually got up and looked in the mirror, I looked in the corner of my mirror to analyze the strip of pictures from the photobooth Audrey and I had gone into weeks before. How long had it been? I really like her, she's good to me.  
  
"Hey" She said to me. She being Audrey. She had the most beautiful eyes, a little heavy on the make-up, but I'd seen her without make-up and I always wondered why she wore it so much. Make-up was a mask, it's only here to make insecure girls think they're pretty by hiding what they really are. Not to say they're ugly, but it just wasn't natural. The most beautiful things in this world are the ones that are pure, and natural. Why did I always ponder these things? Why do I think of words like ponder? Why can't I just think like every other teenage male. Sex, Sex, Food, Women, Party, and then maybe some more Sex. That wasn't me. I'm not lonely, I just don't like people.  
  
I had finally came back to reality and said, "Hello Audrey," I gave her my smirk. "You're looking very lovely this morning."  
  
She held out her hand for me to hold, I never really got the whole "holding-hands" thing but I did it anyways. Oh wow, let's let the world know we are a couple, whoopy. I grasped her hand and walked with her to a staircase of Roscoe High, where my three companions, Ray Brennan, Lily Randall, and Robbie McGrath sat with their backs to the wall of the staircase. They looked up at me as I walked over with Audrey.   
  
"Swami!" Ray emphasized on the word "swami." That was my nickname from him. That and "Strong."   
  
"Brennan." I said moodless, calling him by his last name. "What's up, man." He hated it when I used the word man in the text that I did. It was a running joke for me to say that to him lately.  
  
"What are you love birds upto?" Lily spoke up. Lily was beautiful: dirty blonde hair, charming eyes, and a little button nose that would make any guy say the word "cute." Ray liked her, He admitted it to Robbie and I one day after trying desperately to make Lily have no contact with any other guy. Audrey told me that Lily liked Ray, and she had me sworn to secrecy. I was extremely anxious to tell Ray, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. It would break my promise, but also, I didn't want to see Ray and Lily together. Good friends aren't good friends after relationships. That's just the way it was. Maybe there was another reason I didn't tell him, I don't know. I didn't want to think about that, not while I was with Audrey. No thanks. Life should not be about drama like all these high school girls wanted it to be. I hate women like that. They bring drama to themselves, they feed off pity. That makes me sick.   
  
"Well you know, the usual, making out in the bathroom and then skipping school to go get drunk and who knows what we do from there." Audrey replied to Lily, obviously joking. I wasn't into drinking or drugs. Audrey said she tried it once, but she wouldn't do it again. I was thankful for that. It didn't really bother me, but it made my stomach squeeze up to think that my own girlfriend would be intoxicating herself with illegal substances, especially underage. So what if I liked to follow the rules? That didn't mean I didn't occasionally break them. Maybe I should be an officer of the law when I grow up. I had never really thought about that before, what I wanted to do when I grew up. After all, I was in high school, it's time to start making decisions. Of course, there was the whole DJ thing, I had always liked electronical devices and the like. I was intelligent, sure. I would probably go to a four year university and graduate and who knows what from there. I need to get a life.   
  
"Sounds fun, in fact me and Ray were about to do the same thing." Lily giggled. I almost corrected her on saying "me and Ray" instead of "Ray and I," but ultimately decided against it.  
  
"Huh?" Ray looked dumbfounded, "But I don't like alcohol.." Lily punched Ray on the shoulder, her trademark.  
  
"I was joking, idiot." I saw her eyes twinkle at him, it became more and more obvious that she liked him these days. It's not like I was trying to figure it out. But it was definitely becoming that way.  
  
"I need to get to class." I said.  
  
-- 


	2. Vacancy

A/N: I know the last chapter was a little boring, but I'll try to promise you that this chapter will be a little more exciting, and the chapters here on out. Thanks for the reviews for those of you who did. Especially Truth Reeper! Wow I got approval, made my day...and speaking of days, Happy Valentine's day!  
  
Ch. 2: Vacancy  
  
Homework, RFR, Phone, Read, Brush teeth, Sleep. This was my usual after-school routine. You see, when I first moved here from Hong Kong I was a loner, I didn't care, but I was. They gave me a chance, Ray, Lily, and Robbie. We created an underground pirate radio station. It was a revolt against the schools, Henry Roscoe Highs, radio station known as "Cougar Radio." I had the transmitter so I helped them out, they helped me out. Friends. I didn't have much of those in Hong Kong.   
  
I entered my vacant house. My parents both worked and usually didn't get home until later. That was fine with me, it did get tedious here and there, but eventually we learn to just get in a rhythm of things. Rhythm, I liked that word, it was one of the only words that didn't include a true vowel in it. Language is something really mind boggling if you think about it. Babies learn to speak at an early age by picking it up from older people around them. And most of just think of it as English, but babies all over the world pick up languages like Chinese, Japanese, German, etc. People dream in different languages, think in different languages, and we never really realize this. I sat down at the dining room table and unlatched my back pack.   
  
"Let's see..." I muttered to myself, pulling out my binder and various notebooks. I started jotting down notes from the book we were assigned to read. I found the book pretty boring, but that's school for you. I looked at my watch, 3:45. How had time gone by so suddenly??? I immediatly head out the door. I had to be at RFR before 4'o'clock, I was always so early, but today I would be late.   
  
  
  
"Sorry I'm late!" I said, slamming the metal, freezer-like door behind me. I quickly got into the tech-booth and was able to start the show on time.  
  
"You're listening to Radio." Shady Lane -- Lily's alter-ego -- said.  
  
"Free." Question Mark -- Robbie's DJ name -- continued.  
  
"Roscoe!" Pronto -- obviously Ray -- finished.  
  
"Hi, I'm Question Mark, and I'm wondering.." Robbie always started the show like this, he sat with the gold microphone loosly limped in his wrist as he spoke into it. "Why do we have to have things in such order? Such as time. If we're late for a class or for school, we're punished. Well maybe it's not always our fault we're late. Maybe it's someone elses. It's like they make bounderies for us, and if we don't obey, then to Waller's we a-go." Robbie stated.  
  
"Well yeah, but without time limitations, there would be havoc." I usually didn't speak up on our broadcasts, but today I thought I should.  
  
"Good point, Smog. Callers... What do you think?" Lily said. A caller had called in, I wrote down their name in chalk and held up the small black board to the trio sitting around the table. This is how Radio Free Roscoe usually went, we had some callers, we talked about topics, Lily sang and played guitar. Why did we do it? We wanted to be heard, I guess. I liked doing it, even though I didn't get paid for it. Self-expression was something we all wanted, needed. This was our way to express our selves. Suddenly Lily spoke up again, awaking me from my thoughts.  
  
"And that's a good time for a song! Play it Smog." She said to me. I loaded in some random CD and heard the music glare over as the rest took off their headphones.  
  
Things went smoothly after that.  
  
I came home, tired, I hadn't had a chance to have some Tea that morning. That was ok, I would just lay on the couch and rest my eyes for a second..  
  
Suddenly the phone rang, startling me in the empty house. I let it ring twice before answering it.  
  
"Hello?" I said groggily. I looked at my watch. Damn, I fell asleep.  
  
"Seven days.." An eerie voice whispered, but then bust out into small giggles. "Hey Travie, sorry I was just kidding. I'm watching The Ring, and I'm a little lonely, do you want to maybe... come over?" Audrey asked.  
  
"Even though I prefer the japanese version, Ringu, being with you is better than any movie." I said, putting on a little sarcastic charm.  
  
"Aww.." She spoke softly, "Well come over anytime. Love you, bye." She hung up. Forget homework, I thought to myself. Wait, forget homework? This wasn't like me. Women cause men to do very strange things, but hey, I would finish my homework later tonight. It's not like I had a whole lot of it anyway.  
  
I arrived at Audrey's house at around 6:27, She gladly opened the door, she had obviously been expecting me. I walked in and followed her upstairs to her room.  
  
"I'm so glad you came over!" She said. "I know we usually don't hang out that much on school days after school, but hey, I'm home alone for once."  
  
"You do know that my house is almost always empty, right?" I asked her.  
  
"Yeah, but my parents wouldn't let me go over there on a school day anyways." She changed topics, "So... have you seen the american version of this movie?"  
  
"Yes, I wanted to compare and contrast the two. You know me." I said, going along with her new topic. I sat on her bed and she sat down next to me.   
  
"Travis.." She had an almost tremble in her voice. "W-what do you think about.. about sex?"  
  
-- 


	3. One Million One Thoughts

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Uh this chapter is a little short, but I just wanted to give you guys something for now. I don't know the next time I'll update after this, but the next chapter should be a little longer.  
  
Ch. 3: One Million One Thoughts  
  
Homework, RFR, Phone, Read, Brush Teeth, Sleep. That was supposed to be my schedule, but here I was on Audrey's bed.   
  
Sex? She wanted, sex? With me? One million one thoughts rushed through my mind at this moment. It was odd to think about how all these little adolescent kids would look at Audrey and smile, they would undress her with her eyes. They thought she was beautiful, and she was. Audrey was beautiful, she was a poster child for all the guys to put into their minds, twisting her into different positions for their fantasies. They wanted to have sex with her, they dreamed of having sex with her. Fantasizing about her dumping me and suddenly, instantly falling in love with them and having sex with them there on the spot. In one way, this flattered me. However, in another it made me want to smack the little smirks off their faces everytime she walked by. But here was Audrey, giving herself upto me. Something we keep wrapped, a gift. She wanted me to unwrap her gift. Deflower her. Could I go through with it? Would I ever be faced with another opportunity, with such magnitude as this one? Sure Audrey was great, but it's not like I really looked passed high school with her, or even this year. Love is something a teenager should not be thinking about. This was just a few of the one million one thoughts that ran through my mind the moment she asked this question. But I think I overthought it.  
  
I felt a drop of sweat run down my temple, my hands were slightly shaking with anticipation and nervousness on my next action. I cleared my throat.  
  
"What about it?" I finally asked, maybe she didn't want to have it, maybe she wanted my feelings on it, maybe, maybe, maybe... Strong, get a hold of yourself.  
  
"Do you... Are you.. Want... Umm.." She was clearly as nervous as I was. I looked into her beautiful eyes, those soft eyes. I placed my palm on her cheek and raised it slightly under her hair and leaned in and kissed her. This was the only way I could change the subject. I kissed her with passion for about a minute, before I leaned back.  
  
"Wow.." She touched her lips slightly. "..That was, great!" She smiled at me, her perfect teeth smile.   
  
I looked at my watch and acted like something important was going on. Of course there wasn't, but I had to get out of this situation. "Oh, I have to get home...I'm sorry for being here so shortly, but I have to clean the.. house. Really sorry.. and I've got homework. It was great spending some time with you though.. I'll call you."   
  
I picked up my coat and left.  
  
I calmly walked home with my hands in my pockets. The sun was setting and the sky had turned a shade of purple and pink, reflecting off the clouds. I looked up at them, so beautiful, so peaceful. If only the world could be like this. So violent and with hatred around every corner. I've been to places where you have to lock your doors and you cannot go out at night, or you will most likely be beaten and robbed. It's a terrible world we live in.  
  
I opened the door to my house, still empty. Of course I knew that it would be, but there was always wishful thinking. I walked back over to the dining room table. My papers scattered all over the placemats. I really don't have time for this. Maybe some television would bring my spirits up a little more. I walked over to the couch and slouched down, and looked for the remote.  
  
"Not there.." I looked frantically, "Or there.." I finally found it between two cushions. How did it get there? Our remotes were never tucked under cushions. They were always put back on the coffee table. No use in worrying, I guess.  
  
I flicked on the television and a cartoon appeared on screen. Cartoons were alot more amusing and intelligent then most people think. There is many small sophisticated jokes in cartoons that a lot of children would never figure out. Just then I heard a thumping sound. I replayed the scene on TV in my head... But I didn't remember any instances where a thumping sound would occur. I pressed mute on the remote and waited calmly to see if it was just my imagination. Another thumping sound, and then another one. Did I lock the door when I left for Audrey's? Wait, I came in without unlocking the door. I got the shakes and realized something.  
  
Someone was in the house.  
  
-- 


	4. One Million Two Thoughts

A/N: I'm really turning thie fic into something that's Drama-RFR, something that I usually hate... but this chapter will be the intense non-RFR type of chapter and I will try to make it a little more comedic in the coming chapters. Bare with me.  
  
Ch. 4: One Million Two Thoughts  
  
Grab the phone. Find a weapon. Run. Stay still. I didn't know what to do. I was in a panic at this point. If this person didn't have a gun, I could probably try to take them on. That would be stupid. Grab the phone. I kept thinking that to myself, I needed to call the cops, and fast. Why I didn't, I don't know. I got off the couch and slowly walked around it to the back of it. I stood still for a few minutes, cringing with every creak I heard upstairs. I had never been a situation like this. Sweat was pouring down from my scalp and I could feel it drip off my brow. My fingers were shaking, heart beating fast. I was the prey. The intruder was the lion in my habitat. I was the zebra. I had to run, and hide. I took a step forward. Very slightly.   
  
"Be strong, Strong." I very quietly whispered to myself. I thought about the pun that I had just realized. Stop it, no time for jokes. What do I do? Maybe if I acted older, like... like an adult. Could I lower my voice that much? Make it sound like an adult? I was in a panic. I could just let them leave. Take what they want and leave. That would be smart, and then I would call the cops. I could hide. The closet. The small coat closet under the stairs. I had to get to it. I started a pace towards it.  
  
"Shi--" I said outloud, catching myself. The closet door had a bad squeek on the hinges. This was not good. The bathroom, I could lock myself in the bathroom and get away from the door. Perfect! I would take the phone in there, was it cordless? I had forgotten simple things like this. I looked around me. The phone wasn't on the receiver. Damn.  
  
I searched frantically, while keeping quiet. The coffee table? No. Kitchen? It was probably on a counter in the kitchen. I don't know if I could make it. My breathing was getting heavier. I could tell my pulse was up. I just wanted to scream help. Maybe I should leave the house and run as fast as I could.   
  
That was when I heard the unwanted stranger start down the stairs.  
  
Without thought, I swiftly ran into the kitchen, I could hide under the opening in the kitchen wall. I got low and placed my back against the wall, trying to stay quiet. Every creak down the stairs made my heart rate rise another beat. I felt very stealthy, with my back against the wall like that.   
  
My mind was at a blank.   
  
Was the phone on the counter? My eyes darted and I saw it sitting there. I couldn't reach for it, I'd be surely spotted. Ugh. This had to be a dream, please let it be a dream! I pinched myself, and I felt it. Not a dream. I heard the theif's bag clang with all of our possessions inside it. Those were ours. We paid for them. He had no right to take them! I was getting angry, fast. I couldn't do anything about it either.  
  
Suddenly, the phone rang.  
  
No no no no and no. This wasn't happening. I was surely going to be spotted, I froze. I heard the intruder walk towards the kitchen. This was the end of it. The phone kept ringing.   
  
I had to take him on.  
  
I stood up, I wasn't facing him. But it was too late, I saw their shadow, and they were right behind me.  
  
The last thing I remember was searing pain, and then darkness.  
  
I tried to open my eyes, I saw a white light above me and I squinted. I heard my mother's voice. I could smell the familiar odor and I knew I was in the hospital.  
  
"Your awake!" I heard her say, she walked over. "Oh Travis, I'm so sorry. When I hea--"  
  
I cut her off, "Did they catch him?"  
  
"They did get a suspicious figure roaming around the neighborhood. But they aren't sure. I'm really sorry you have to go through all this. You may be questioned by the police later, but you can answer whenever you feel you have enough strength to."  
  
I changed the subject again, "How did they find me, or.." My mind was still a little groggy, "know that there was a.. there was someone in the house?" I tried to find the right words. "And where's dad?"  
  
"Well Audrey tried to call the house, and when you didn't pick up after the 40th time calling," I could hear the slight sarcasm in her voice when she said '40th.' "she decided it would be best if she came over to see if you were alright. She found you in the kitchen and called 911, she's still a little shooken up. Oh, and your father is on his way here. We finally got through to him at work and he just got the news."  
  
"Is Audrey here?" I asked. I really wanted to see her, after all, she did save my life.  
  
"Yeah she is. Would you like me to get her? I think she's out in the waiting room." I nodded when my mother asked me this. She left the room and I waited a couple minutes, sitting up a little.   
  
I went to scratch my head and felt some bandage.   
  
Oh no. God I hope I hadn't been majorly injured. I tried to recall my knowledge, 1 + 1 = 2... etc. Phew. I guess I was alright, I better ask my mother or Audrey when they get back. I heard some footsteps and looked toward the doorway. Sure enough, Audrey came walking in, followed by my mother. Audrey immediatly came over and put a hand on my head.  
  
"Travey... oh you poor baby." She said. I smiled at her.  
  
"What happened to me?" I asked.  
  
My mother explained that I had suffered a small concusion, and that I would be out of the hospital tomorrow. They just wanted to keep me over night for medical reasons. She then left me alone with Audrey.  
  
"Thanks for, saving my life." I smiled at her.  
  
"Oh, well.. Super Audrey always helps those in need." She said. That made me laugh.  
  
We talked about things and then she gave me a long well-deserved kiss and said she would see me tomorrow. My dad came and I talked to him for a while. Eventually everyone left, and I said goodbye to my parents.  
  
Yay, one night in the hospital.  
  
By the way, I hate hospital beds.  
  
-- 


	5. The Big Deal

A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates, I've been very VERY lazy lately and I've been really feeling like fanfiction and all that jazz is just not for me anymore, that is to say i have a life now haha, no offense to anyone. But I'm really bored sooo why not? And I got a review today and I guess one person makes a difference. So if one person still cares after months and months of not updating. I figure I should. This chapter isn't the greatest... and its really short, but atleast it will give you something to feed off of for a few days, I wrote it in like an hour. And don't expect me to write a whole lot and update all the time because I'm going through a lot of shit right now... much of which will be brought out in this story, and like i said i've been busy. Thanks.  
  
Ch. 5: The Big Deal  
  
Jello. White. Juice. Odor. Why must hospitals be so, so.. ick? I sat up and looked at the tray in front of me with different foods. Worse than the school's cafeteria... But I suppose they try. I played around with it with my spoon before a nurse came.  
  
"I see you're awake." She said.  
  
"No, I'm just a figment of your imagination. Wooo Wooo!" I made weird gestures at her, thinking myself being very rude.  
  
"Very funny. Listen kid, I don't need your sarcasm, it has been a long night and I'm sick and tired of changing bed pans and having the old geezers pinchin' on my ass everytime I do. So I suggest you eat your meal and stay quiet."  
  
"Whoa. Excuse me." I said. That did not sound like something that would have came from a nurse. I wouldn't be surprised if she got fired soon. I waited for her to clean up the place and leave, then I pushed the tray away from me and got out of the bed. I looked down at myself, and I was wearing one of those sheets that they tie in the back and makes your butt stick out. I didn't even want to think about who had dressed me. I searched around the room with my eyes and discovered my clothes neatly stacked on a nearby chair. I picked them up and went into the bathroom.   
  
The light took a few seconds to turn on, and when it finally did I turned and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was ruffled and flattened out. I need some gel. There was no noticable mark on my head indicating a bump, but I felt the back of my head and cringed when I felt the bump. That bastard. I'm surprised I didn't have some kind of countre-coup effect and die. What that meant was that my brain would hit against the front of my skull as a result from the blow from the back. It's sort of difficult to explain, but you get the picture. I changed into my clothes and threw the sheet on the floor and left it in the bathroom.   
  
Not my problem.   
  
I looked in the empty room to see if there was anything else of my possesion. Nope.  
  
I walked out of the room and ended up in some kind of waiting room where I saw my mom.   
  
"Hey, let's get out of here." I said. She woke up, and after talking to the doctors, and filling out a small form, we left.  
  
Thank Buddha, too.  
  
  
  
By the time I got back to school, the whole entire student body of Henry Roscoe High knew of the events that happened.  
  
This was probably no thanks to Audrey, but I couldn't blame her I suppose. Everybody wanted to know my side of the story, I thought it might be fun to mess around with them and make up something like: I was in an intense battle with the intruder. His kung fu was very good. He would kick, I would block and vice-versa. We engaged in battle for atleast 20 minutes, destroying objects in my house before he finally landed a hard blow the back of my head, knocking me unconscience.  
  
It sure does get tiring telling the truth.  
  
Finally, after avoiding and rushing past dozens of curious teenagers, I got over to Ray, Lily, and Robbie. Whom of course asked me, but this time I didn't feel frustrated when they asked me. They were my friends and they were concerned.   
  
However, the rest of school...who needs 'em. Well, except Audrey of course.  
  
"Hey," I said, nodding my head to them. "Thanks for the 'get well soon' cards."  
  
"No problemo swami, how's the head?" Ray asked.  
  
"Well, you know. Bumped." I grinned, putting a more positivie attitude on the situation. We all talked for a while about it, but somehow strangely Audrey wasn't at school. She must be sick, I thought. The bell rang, and all the students scurried off to their classes, including myself. School has gotten really boring lately. I just find myself uninterested in this information that all these teachers feed us.   
  
Where is my motivation?  
  
Probably just a phase I'm going through. That robber must have really hit me good because lately I just haven't been the same old Travis.  
  
It'll pass.  
  
I hope.  
  
-- 


	6. Patience Is A Virtue

A/N: As you may know, if you read "The Author's Note" on "The Most Ridiculous Fic" then you would know that "Days of the Week" was deleted. I had a good half a chapter written out, but that disappeared... However if that disc ever decides to work again I'll make a "missing chapter." But now I'm starting fresh with this chapter 6. Enjoy my little fic-minions.  
  
Ch. 6: Patience Is A Virtue  
  
Homework. RFR.   
  
I should just stop there.   
  
RFR means so much to me anyways it's not like anything I do after that is all too important.  
  
After Audrey was missing from school, I felt sort of sluggish that day zoning in and out of the teachers' lectures all day.  
  
I looked at my watch: 11:30 PM 3-24-04.  
  
Lunch was edging closer to starting, and frankly I couldn't wait. I also couldn't wait until after school, I just wanted to get over to RFR so bad and just get everything back to normal after the "incident." It's really stressful when something unexpected happens to you. I hate stress. It causes ulcers.  
  
Lunch.  
  
I sat at the usual table and pulled out a small styrofoam box out of my bag.  
  
Left-Overs.  
  
I opened the container and started chowing down on the various vegetables and noodles mixed together in the small box. You never realize how hungry you are until you actually start eating.  
  
I saw Ray before he saw me, and he sat down.  
  
"Travis," he nodded his head at me. The nod. One thing I like about being a guy in America is that there is hardly any use for language, well actual talking that is. It's almost as if men are just carrying on the cave-man traditions.  
  
Robbie entered the cafeteria talking on his cell phone, I wonder who it was.  
  
I didn't even have to ask.  
  
"Who was that?" Ray asked Robbie as he put away his phone and sat down.  
  
"Uh.." Robbie gave me a quick glance, a nervous glance. "My dad, has to, pick me up.. after school." he let out a sigh of relief after studdering out the sentence. It obviously wasn't his dad, but I would just give Robbie a break and I knew Ray was a little too unintelligent to figure it out.  
  
I wonder what he would make up after he got on the bus with Ray after school.  
  
Finally Lily sat down, she looked into my eyes first.   
  
Those green eyes.  
  
Home again.  
  
I thought I would call Audrey and ask her if she was alright before I headed over to RFR. But before I picked up the phone, a note was on the table.  
  
"They caught him"  
  
I knew exactly what it meant, and althought puzzled as to why there wasn't a bigger celebration or even notification about it, I felt a large wave of relief rush through me.  
  
The phone rang twice.  
  
"Hello." It was her.  
  
"Audrey, why weren't you at school today?"  
  
"Oh.. hey Travis.. Yeah, I've got a cold."  
  
Something in the background, it was cut off.  
  
"MMM-MMM" Audrey cleared her throat blocking off any sound in the background. It was probably nothing.  
  
"Yeah, you don't need me to come over do you?" I asked her. On one hand I felt I needed to, but on the other I didn't want to. RFR came first.  
  
"No no!" She quickly said, "I wouldn't want you to get it too."  
  
We said our good-byes and I was out the door.  
  
Finally.  
  
It had only been a matter of days but I felt so departed from our underground (literally) station.  
  
I sat soaking up the familiar sights and smells of the station for a good half an hour, just thinking about my life.  
  
I couldn't wait for the rest of the crew to get here. I wanted to start the show already, wondering what Robbie, Ray, and Lily had in store for the discussion.  
  
And so I waited.


	7. Broadcast Canadia

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for a long time, As you may know, a couple of my fic/poem have been deleted, which results in me not being able to upload anything for a while. But back to the story-- Things are going to start getting shitty for Travis in these upcoming chapters. The chapters will probably be short I must admit, but bear with me. Or however you spell it.  
  
Ch. 7: Broadcast Canadia  
  
I got my wish at 3:45.  
  
Lily came by herself, which was no surprise since she usually comes earlier than the rest, as well as by herself.  
  
"Hey Pal." She wasn't surprised to see me either.  
  
"Ciao" I said, thinking I was cool using other languages.  
  
"That's a new one." She said heading over to her guitars.  
  
"I like to keep you on your toes." I said leaning back and resting the back of my head on my linked hands. I watched her pick up a guitar and sit in a chair facing me.   
  
"Been working on anything new?" I asked.  
  
"Not really, just a few chords."  
  
"Exciting." I used sarcasm.  
  
She smiled, "And how's miss absent-Audrey?"  
  
I had forgotten about Audrey missing school after being at RFR.  
  
"Cold," I started. "I mean, she's got a cold. But it was weird, I heard something in the background on the phone and suddenly she starts coughing, as if trying to hide something?"  
  
"Hmm.. maybe just coincidence." She optimistically proposed.  
  
"Hopefully. Oh yeah," I realized, "They caught him."  
  
"They did?! Oh how great! Well what a relief, it was scary enough just knowing a prowler was loose, it must have been even worse for you..?"  
  
"Definitely. But I'm glad."  
  
"I'll say!" Ray's voice suddenly startled me. Him and Robbie had been standing by the door listening to me and Lily's conversation.  
  
"How long have you guys been standing there?" Lily asked.  
  
"Long enough. We didn't want to interupt anything." Robbie said.  
  
How did I not realize they were there? More importantly, how did Lily not realize it?   
  
The show was about to start.  
  
"Get equipped" I said to the three of them.  
  
"Right." Robbie said picking up his gold microphone.  
  
"And you guys are on in 5..4..3..2.." I hand signaled one.  
  
"You're listening to Radio Free Roscoe." Ray decided to say all of 'Radio Free Roscoe' instead of giving each person an individual word.  
  
"Thank you, Pronto." Lily as Shady Lane said.  
  
"Just doin' my job." Ray smirked.  
  
"In other news, we are glad to report that your friend and mine, Travis Strong, has returned from the hospital to school after the terrible accident which I'm sure most of you have heard about by now." Robbie as Question Mark said.  
  
"Yep, we missed you Travis and hope you can get your life back into regular rotation in the coming future." Lily said.  
  
"Ditto." Ray had nothing to say.  
  
They sure did know where I was coming from though. I felt the back of my head. The bump was still there, I hope it's not permanent. Like some scar reminding me of what happened.  
  
"So, we're going to take a short break. Stay tuned." Ray said. That was my que to throw on a tune.   
  
They took off their headphones, as did I.  
  
"You guys sure hit the nail on the head talking about me." I told them.  
  
There was an awkward silence for a few moments before I realized that the show was going back on in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Welcome back faithful listeners. I'm Question Mark, and I'm wondering what is religion?"   
  
Very risky subject.  
  
"Well... I think religion is something people goto to believe they have a higher purpose then just roaming and repopulating." Ray said.  
  
Amazing. Never thought the poor soul had the train of thought.  
  
I decided to speak up. "Well I think religion is a way to get in touch with your spirituality, at least in Buddhism." Ray smiled at me after I said this.  
  
"Well, for the first time in a few days, our very own Smog has decided to talk."  
  
Nice cover up. The phone light started blinking. I wrote down the name and held up the chalk-board.  
  
"Hello, Influenza, on line 1." Lily said.  
  
"Hi, this really doesn't have anything to do with religion, but I just wanted to say that I'm so glad Travis is back at school, I've missed him so much. And, He's just a great guy and I hope he's listening to this."  
  
Obviously it was Audrey.  
  
"Thanks for the call." Ray said, "How about another break."  
  
I threw on another song. Everyone, of course, took off their headphones and started talking again.  
  
"Oooh, smoochie smoochie, Travey-Davey." Ray made kissing noises at me, "But why did she use the name 'Influenza'"  
  
"Yeah, I thought she had a cold?" Lily looked at me, puzzled.  
  
So did I, so did I.  
  
-- 


	8. Time Flies

A/N: BLAAAAH God damn I am so busy these days. I'm sorry for the lack of updates and I'll try as hard I can to get this sucker finished and everything, Plus the server wouldn't let me login so that has put this update back a few days. I'm still not over the fact that The Most Ridiculous Fic has been deleted by :'''(. Anyway enjoy this fic.. It might get deleted too! :(  
  
Ch. 8: Time Flies  
  
Things were becoming strange.  
I knew something was going on with Audrey. And something told me it wasn't good. I had to get to the bottom of it, and I had to start now.  
I waited for her in the morning, at the stairs where Robbie, Lily,Ray and I went sometimes. I never really understood why we sat at those stairs. It always bothered me having to stand up and make room for the person coming down or up the stairs to pass.  
Lily, Ray and Robbie had all left me by myself. They understood. I didn't know what I would say to her when she found me. I had never been in a situation like this. Then I saw her. Walking with her perfect smile, her perfect hair, she was like an angel. It killed me so much inside to think that something was going on with her, and it hurt even more that if there was... that she wasn't telling me.  
I tried to think fast.. I scrambled through my memory, what would Buddha say? What would he do? What would Buddha Do? Clever, Strong. I'll make that my own bumper sticker when I get a car. "Travis!" It was too late, she was already here. "Hi! Oooh, I've missed you!" She leaned down and gave me a hug. I hugged her back. I couldn't confront her about it.  
"I missed you too." I tried to stay as enthusiastic as possible. "I, I have to get to class." I hugged her once again, picked up my bag, and walked off.  
  
"Mr. Strong? Mr. Strong? Eh-hem." "What?" I suddenly realized I had been looking out the window and dazing off. Now embarassed that the teacher had called on me when I was in such a fixation of nothing and the whole class had turned their heads toward my direction.  
"I mean, Yes Mr..." I couldn't finish.  
"Is something interesting enough that the whole class should know about?" He interuppted.  
"No, I just, I'm just a little tired. It won't happen again, I apologize."  
"That's more like it."  
Now being forced to listen to his stupid lecture I had my eyes on the teacher as he turned back to the blackboard. I wasn't paying attention, but I was focused on him, and not by choice. Why was this happening? Of course, there is certain drama, and dramas associated with growing up and the raging hormones. But I thought I was more careful than that. I obviously wasn't.  
  
Lunch wasn't any easier.  
"How did things go with Audrey?" Lily asked.  
"They didn't." I put my head back down.  
She made a pouting/concerned look on her face, "I'm sorry."  
"Not your fault." I coldly told her. "Do you want me to talk to her.?" Thank you Lily, why hadn't I thought of that?  
"Yes!" I said almost excited, "I mean... could you, please?"  
"Of course" She smiled at me. And for the first time today, I gave a real smile back.  
  
The rest of day went by pretty much as it should have been, I came home, surprisingly had no homework, went off to RFR for a regular broadcasting, but Lily seemed to give me a look every now and then. Sometimes smiles, or sometimes those of concern. She finally called me at around 9:00 PM.  
"Hello?" I knew it was her.  
"Hey."  
"Did you find anything out?"  
"I'm sorry Travis, but I didn't. I tried to dabble around about it, and she didn't really show any signs of letting up. Well, if there is anything that is."  
I let out a small sigh of relief.  
"Well, what's up with you?" I asked, trying to make this more than just a quick update.  
She yawned, "Well nothing, just a little tired, that's all."  
"Should I let you go..?"  
"Oh no it's fine!" She suddenly sprung to life.  
"Well.. uh hey Lily thanks for asking her and everything."  
"Oh it was no problem, you big goon."  
"Big goon?" I laughed. She seemed to be in a quirky kind of mood this evening. Not exactly my taste, but I'll deal with it.  
  
We talked that night until 2 A.M.  
-- 


	9. Slender And Sleek

A/N: The Next Chapter of this story! Dun Dun Dun! I think I'm going to try and make things a little interesting and exciting but we'll see. This will be the last update for a while since I'm going out of state tomorrow for a week. And for all the people wondering about me being Rily or Trily or Jordily ;)... All that I have to say is that I'm full of surprises.  
  
Ch. 9: Slender and Sleek  
  
My alarm had been going off for 10 minutes before I finally woke up.  
I knew talking on the phone that late was not a good idea. I wondered if my parents cared, or if they even knew. The answer would be "No" to both questions.  
I had to rush getting ready in my organized fashion, after all I was a few minutes late. I took a quick glance in the mirror.  
Bags under my eyes.  
I'm sure Lily could recommend some kind of cucumber treatment for me.  
Audrey. I mean Audrey.  
  
I rushed out the door, making sure I had all necessary items, such as last night's homework. Here I come, school.  
School.  
I have been less interested in learning these days as I used to be.  
Instead I am more interested in the current situation, and frankly I didn't like it. School should be my first priority, socialable situations come next. Or maybe my health and zen should come next. Ugh. Socialable situations come LAST. My mind is going insane, I do not know what to think anymore. I need, I need to talk to Audrey.  
"Hey!" Coming out of my dazed like state lost in thought, Lily wrapped her arms around me and gave me a hug. I returned the favor.  
"Are you as tired as I am?" She asked. "Yeah, never been on the phone that late.. or that long for that matter." I smirked, tiredly.  
"Tell me about it."  
"Seen Audrey?" I asked, high expectations.  
"No... But I'm pretty sure she should be hanging in the cafeteria, waiting for you."  
"Thanks." I brushed past her and walked hurriedly off, but before doing so, I turned my head back towards her and smiled.  
"See you later." I mouthed.  
  
However, upon entering the cafeteria, I did not find Audrey.  
I searched around the tables with my eyes, with little luck. Then I asked some kids in my 3rd period class if they had seen her.  
After all, she was pretty well known.  
My stomach grumbled. I headed over to the food serving area and purchased a small bagel, which was most likely stale and ate it anyway.  
Still with Audrey on my mind, I rushed out and decided I would see her during lunch or between classes.  
  
One of the periods was a free day -- due to a substitution misplacing the teacher's notes on what to do. So we just worked on homework and work from other classes. Lucky thing since I didn't have any and neither did Lily, whom of course I sat by and talked to the whole period.  
"I love days like these when you can just do whatever. It kinda takes the stress off, y'know?" She said, locking her fingers and stretching her arms and legs out in the small confinement of the desk.  
What a slender and sleek body she had. I guess I never noticed it's beauty until now.  
"Were you staring at me?!" Lily suddenly asked.  
Panic.  
Panic.  
Solution.  
"Huh? Oh, sorry I guess I was, but not like that." Quick smirk. "I'm just tired, and it's one of those days when you are so tired you just stare at things and have no clue what's going on."  
She bought it.  
"Yeah, I have those days, definitely. Why don't you put your head down and take a little nap this period? I'll wake you when class is ove--"  
"I appreciate the gesture, but no thanks. I hate taking naps." I smiled at her for the remark. And I wasn't lying either, I really do hate taking naps, I always wake up feeling dizzy, feverish, and have no clue where I am. I'll never forget the day I woke up at 7 P.M. from about a 2 hour nap screaming down the hallway wondering where I was. My parents quickly rushed up to check on me, of course. Pure embarassment.  
"What's your worst fear?" She asked. Boy, did she love being random.  
"Hmm... that is a tough question. What made you ask it?" Wondering.  
"Well I was just thinking about one of the times I took a nap and I woke up in like pitch black darkness and was so scared, it just got me thinking about fears and phobias." I guess I wasn't alone on waking up from naps dazed and confused.  
"So is that your worst fear, the dark?" I guessed.  
"Hm, maybe not so much the dark -- but of what hides in it." She said. What an intelligent answer, I don't think I've heard it put that way before.  
"Boo." I smiled. She gave me a soft punch on my arm. The way she did that with Ray.  
"Ow, now I know why Ray is so sensitive, I would be too after being beating like that everyday." I laughed.  
"Well, you gotta keep them under control." She also laughed, saying matter-of-factly. "So what is your worst fear?" I had forgotten she'd asked me that we were having such a good time.  
"I'll get back to you on it." I said.  
  
At the end of the day, I was in the hallway by Lily's locker. I had a note for her, it was my worst fear. I don't know why I chose to give it to her this way. I just did, I put the note in the small slit in the locker which read "Dying without love or purpose." and started walking away. Suddenly I saw Audrey.  
About damn time.  
She was standing with her back to me. So all that I could see was her hair. I got a tad closer to realize she was talking to someone. Who?  
It was... Ray. What did she want with him?  
While walking slowly towards her, watching from a distant I thought abou-  
WAIT?! Did Ray just... Did he just KISS Audrey!  
I started pacing over there, faster, faster, faster still. I put my hand on her shoulder.  
"HEY!" I yelled.  
  
Everyone in the hall looked towards me.  
-- 


	10. One Question

A/N: I am back from Yellowstone!!! Which means, updates for you kids! God I am so nerdified that RFR starting on Friday is the highlight of my summer... Well not really, maybe a little bit. Anyway, Have fun with the fic, because there is twisting and turning all over the next chapters. P.S. Give me reviews!!! Tell your friends to read and review!!! I love feedback!!!  
  
Ch. 10: One Question  
  
I pulled her shoulder back, turning her around. I knew she was cheating on me, I had wondered about it long enough, and the clues added up.  
Where do I go now? Do I break up with her? Do I talk to her about it?  
Do I... assume the wrong thing!  
Staring me in the face was definitely NOT Audrey.  
Immediatly, my face flushed, a wave of embarassment washed over me.  
How could I have been so stupid? I looked into the girl's eyes. There was fear gripping her, she was expecting to be attacked. Her eyes started to tear up, she brushed past me. Running.  
I heard her start to cry, it trailed off.  
I went back to face Ray.  
Pure anger with a mix of disbelief. The whole hall was still staring, oblivious to the situation.  
"Ray, I-I-I.. I don't.. " I spitted out.  
"Yeah, whatever, nice going." He ran past me, bumping my shoulder in the act.  
I heard him softly shout "Melissa" as he ran off.  
  
As soon as I got home, I called Lily and told her about everything.  
"I know, and Ray won't be at RFR today..." She sounded disappointed.  
"I'm sorry! I didn't know! You and I both knew something was probably going on."  
"Yeah, well, sometimes you have to be more careful, Travis." She almost sounded angry at me. Angry that I could have done something so foolish to Ray.  
"Well if Ray isn't going. Then neither am I." I stated.  
"Alright, I'll call Robbie, and tell him RFR is off today."  
"Fine."  
"Fine. Bye."  
Click.  
Just like that, all of the closeness Lily and I had shared and gathered was crushed.  
And always a rarity, RFR was cancelled. Was this a dream? If so, somebody please wake me up, it's turning quickly into a nightmare.  
Unfortunatly, after a few firm pinchings, I learned that this was life, and I wasn't sleeping.  
  
As 4'o'clock rolled around, I turned my radio on to RFR purely out of curiousity.  
Somebody must have put on a repeat show. Perhaps Robbie.  
  
I put my hands behind my head and laid back on my bed, the words I had already heard before, and the songs I already knew that would be broadcasted glaring through my mind. I closed my eyelids for just a brief moment...  
  
"NO!" I sat straight up in some kind of blurry world, my face was very warm, I was seeing specks of light popping infront of my face. I stood up very quickly, and feeling dizziness I fell right back down on the ground. Where am I? I rubbed my eyes for a second and opened them again, seeing my bedroom door still open infront of me.  
A nap.  
Of course.  
I looked at my watch -- 5:13 PM. Calming myself down and standing slowly up. I turned off my radio which was now playing static as the repeated broadcasted was over.  
I realized I had a dream, the thoughts of it now coming back to mind. There was... something, about... I couldn't remember it.  
I decided to go to the RFR station, it was very serine there and I could calm myself and just clear my thoughts.  
  
As I was walking I started remembering the dream.  
I don't remember the exact start of the dream, not many people can recall that fact. However, I remember when it started for me. There was me, at school, and Audrey... She was angry. I was angry.  
No words were spoken. She walked off, I didn't care. Then there she was, Lily.  
She was happy, as was I.  
She walked up to me. I stared in her eyes for a few moments.  
"Travis..."  
"What?"  
"Travis... I have a question..." Her voice had been so weary and cloudy.  
"Yes? What is it?"  
"Do you love me?" She asked.  
"I... " But it was too late, she was gone, and I woke up screaming the word "No!"  
I didn't want her to be gone.  
Thankfully it had been a dream, but it was so vivid. In the dream, apparently Lily loved me, and she wanted my love back.  
My stomach sank... The realization had finally hit me after all these days.  
  
I liked Lily.  
There was only one question, and problem -- Did she like me back? 


	11. One Answer

A/N: The story will end on Chapter 15. It will be very very... well I can't say, I need to keep you guys on your toes. I already have it planned out.  
  
Ch. 11: One Answer  
  
Walking.  
As I stared at the dusking sky with my hands in my pockets, I looked to the pinkish clouds glowing from the sun as it set. How beautiful it was.  
My mind was swimming, and atleast the clouds and sky set me at some tranquility.  
Lily, everything about her was so perfect, and I was quick to suddenly realize it. I started thinking about everytime I had looked into her eyes.  
I'm not one to look the person in the eyes, to me it's almost like looking into their souls. And maybe I'm just shy, either way it wasn't something I fancied.  
Suddenly, I started hearing a buzzing sound, then my leg was shaking in conjunction with the buzzing, what was going on?! It came back to me, of course, my cell phone. I forgot I had brought it with me. I took it out of my pocket and answered the call.  
"Hello?"  
"Travis, hey, it's Robbie."  
"Oh, hi." I had expected, or rather wanted, it to be Lily.  
"Yeah, listen I heard about what happened, tough luck. That was Ray's friend, Melissa."  
That much I figured, but friend? I thought it was his girlfriend?  
"Don't you mean girlfriend?" I asked.  
"No, just friends, she liked him, but of course Ray always had to turn her down..."  
"Why?"  
"Why? You know why Trav--"  
"Oh yeah." I suddenly remembered that Ray had a crush on Lily also. I wasn't the only one. "How come I've never heard of this Melissa before?"  
"She was kind of new to Ray, she only met him like two months ago, I guess it was always just kept between Ray and I, wasn't a big deal. Anyhow, she's moving, which is why you saw him kiss her on the cheek, I gotta say Ray has certainly become much more of a gentlemen with the..." I didn't hear the rest of what he was saying, I just knew that Ray had kissed his friend on the cheek... not Audrey on the lips. I had wrongly thought Audrey was cheating on me, I had wrongly thought Ray was the culprit, and now I liked Lily.  
"Travis?" I suddenly came out of my thought-pool.  
"Yeah... Robbie, can I tell you something? In that you promise not to tell anyone else?"  
I could tell he was smiling through the phone, "You sound like a 5th grader, but yeah of course I'll keep it a secret, what's up?"  
"I... I like Lily too."  
"Oh..." His voice turned from light to dark. "Well I don't know what to tell you other than... Good luck."  
"Thanks..." I shouldn't have told him.  
"What are you going to do about Audrey?"  
A difficult question. "I don't know, I think I have to break up with her, it's just not fair to her."  
"Hmm... Well I have to go, I'll catch you later."  
Click.  
I kept walking, hands in my pockets, just as before. This would be difficult.  
I punched in the numbers on my phone and pressed it to my ear.  
Ring. Ring. Ring.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Audrey, it's Travis."  
"Oh hi!" Great. She sounded perfectly happy to hear from me.  
"We need to talk." Those four fateful words pretty much explained it all.  
"Ok..." Her mood easily changing.  
"Lately, I haven't been feeling the same for you as I did when we first went out..." My voice trailed with every word.  
"It's... It's over isn't it?" Her words becoming soggy, she was starting to cry.  
"Yes, it is. I'm sorry..." I really didn't know what to say.  
Click. She hung up just like that, she would be crying, I would be blamed, she would turn everyone against me.  
I'm such a fool!  
It had to be done, there was no way around it. Now, I could fully concentrate on Lily, apologies to Audrey would come later.  
A sharp pain struck the back of my head, I pressed my fingertips against it... The bump was still there.  
It seemed forever ago... but had been so recently, it's amazing how I was to able to just put it behind me as quickly as I did. Something I'd intentionally tried to block out.  
Odd thoughts were going through my mind directly after the pain had surprised me and reminded me of the incident. I started seeing spirals in my thoughts...  
  
I had finally arrived at the front door of the RFR warehouse, I slowly walked down the stairs and entered the door to the station... Finally sometime to think by myself.  
I looked onto the couch, Ray was kissing somebody else this time, not on the cheek either. This time I had to make no double take to know who he was kissing.  
  
It was Lily.  
-- 


End file.
